Everlasting Love
by Anisoka66
Summary: As Order 66 draws near, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano have developed feelings for each other. Can their love conquer the great evil to come, or will they fall prey to the Dark Side. Rated for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by LordAlex99**

 **This chapter takes place during the season 5 finale of Star Wars The Clone Wars. Please note this will just focus on this particular scene and the next chapters will be longer. Enjoy!**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry, about everything."

I looked at my Padawan who had just suffered immensely from what happened. Her best friend betrayed her, the Council turned their backs on her, and almost everyone gave up on her. Everyone...except for me.

"You have our most humble apologies little Soka." Master Plo said. "The Council was wrong to accuse you."

 _I was tempted to ask him why he abandoned her. She thought of him as a father figure, but he had abandoned her in her time of need. I, on the other hand, never lost faith in her. I believed she didn't bomb the Temple or killed Letta Turmond._

"You have shown shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence." Master Tiin replied.

 _She was innocent from the beginning. If the Council would have just listened to her, we wouldn't have had to go through this ordeal in the first place._

"This is the true side of a Jedi Knight." Master Mundi said.

 _I always believed Ahsoka was capable of being a Jedi Knight. I never looked down on her, I always treated her more than just my Padawan. I...I loved her to death. I would die if it meant she could live._

"This was actually, your great trial. Now we see that." Master Windi began. "We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways. And because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

 _What!? How could you say that! This was not just another trial for her, she could have died if I couldn't prove her innocence to everyone._

"Back into the Order, you may come." I was angry at what the Council was doing. They were flattering and congratulating her just so they could convince her to come back. I stepped in front of the Council members and faced Ahsoka.

"They're asking you back Ahsoka." I reached behind me and grabbed her Padawan braid. "I'm asking you back."

For a moment there was silence. Her hand reached for her braid and I thought of all the things we could do. We could go on missions together, we could train together, and I might reveal my feelings when the time was right.

But all my wishes were rejected when Ahsoka closed my hand. I was surprised and Ahsoka had tears forming in her eyes as her mouth quivered.

"I'm sorry Master, but I'm not coming back." She turned her back to us and left the Council Chambers. I stood there thinking back to what just happened. Ahsoka had left, the one person I wake up every morning was now gone. I swear the Council was going to pay for this, but when I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I ran out and looked for her.

I sensed Ahsoka's present slowly fading and I knew I had to find her or lose her forever. I asked many Jedi desperately if they had seen her and one said she was seen leaving the Temple.

I ran as fast as I could outside and saw Ahsoka almost arriving at the stairs leading into the streets of Coruscant.

"Ahsoka wait!" I yelled, but she continued walking away. "Ahsoka, I need to talk to you." She finally stopped and I caught up to her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself."

"What about me, I believed in you, I stood by you." She finally faced me properly.

"I know you believe in me Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But I can't stay here any longer. Not now." She turned her back to me which caused my heart to break.

"I don't want you to leave Ahsoka." I begged.

"And why is that." I looked at myself and realized this was the time the tell her. If I didn't, I would lose the one person I couldn't live without.

"Because Ahsoka, I...Love…You." To prove what I was saying, I placed my lips on hers and stood there with my eyes closed. I didn't care who saw us now, I had to show Ahsoka I was telling the truth. I enjoyed the seconds that passed because this might be the only time I could kiss her.

After a few seconds, I pulled back, still afraid of her expressions. I slowly opened one eye and saw her with a small smile forming.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

My Master had just admitted that he loves me. I didn't know what to say, I had loved him ever since I was assign his Padawan three years ago. And now, I was leaving the only person I truly loved.

"Anakin...I love you too, but we can't do this. You're a Jedi and it wouldn't work out between us." Tears were now forming in my eyes. "It would be better if you just forget about me."

"I can't do that Ahsoka." He responded. "I don't care what happens to me, I only want you to be happy."

"The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like that. I know you feel betrayed, but know that I'll always will be with you no matter what happens. We CAN make this work for us, we just have to keep it a secret from the Council."

"We'll be living a lie. One that we couldn't keep even if we wanted too. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"

"No, you're right." He stood up, but his hands still grabbed mine. "It would only destroy us in the end. But I'm still asking you, please come back. Not as my lover, but as my Padawan."

I felt through the Force that he still loved me. I didn't know if I could ignore my feelings for him, but I was going to try.

"Ok Master, I'll stay with you." He smiled and his face got closer and closer to mine until I took a few steps back. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, it's just going to take some time for me to think of you as just my Padawan. I'll always love you, but I'll do my best to put my feeling aside."

"I know what you mean Master. I just want you know that this is going to be just as difficult for me as it is for you." He finally released my hand and we began walking back to the Council Chambers where everyone remained.

"Masters, I've changed my mind. I would like to come back, but only if I could complete my training with Master Skywalker." They were shocked at my request, but agreed to it nonetheless.

Anakin was asked to leave while I stayed to listen to their conversation. I watched as Anakin left with a frown on his face and it made me wonder.

 _Maybe there is a way for me and Anakin to be together..._

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And like I said before, the next chapters will be longer with more details.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Requested: LordAlex99**

 **Welcome to chapter two of Everlasting Love. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Enjoy**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As soon as the conversation with the Council was done, I decided to give myself time to think. I began walking around the Temple, but I couldn't stop thinking about Anakin. I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now, but I couldn't if I valued the Jedi Order.

Even so, I could still feel his lips kissing mine from earlier. I touched my lips with my fingers and I pictured the moment we shared. His face leaned down on mine and our lips made contact. Anakin had his eyes closed, but a smile was formed from my lips when he pulled back.

This was the first guy I loved, the first guy I dreamed of spending the rest of my years with. Ever since I became his Padawan three years ago, we had gotten to know each other at a deeper level. We formed a bond so strong that we could hear each other's thoughts. I forced myself to kept my thoughts for him hidden, but now I knew he did too.

We exchanged the three words that I will value the rest of my life, I love you. At that moment, I felt selfish about what I was doing. I was leaving the only life I knew behind, I wasn't even sure where I would go. However, because of Anakin, he brought me back to the place we called home.

For a second, I thought he was lying when he told me he loved me. I tried making him forget about me, but he answered by saying he couldn't do that. When he offered me that we keep our love a secret from the Council, I declined. Not because I didn't love him, but because our love would eventually be the end of us. The secret would be too big to hide and it would destroy us from the inside.

Even after we agreed to turn our backs on our feelings, Anakin still tried to convince me to stay. Even if we would just be Master and Padawan and nothing more. Anakin was the only reason I stayed a Jedi, I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't admitted his feelings for me.

By the time I was done thinking, it was already night time outside so I made my way to the dorm Anakin and I shared. I walked in to see Anakin on his bed sleeping. I walked towards him and put my hand on his head. I let myself go into his dream and saw him dreaming about us.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

After I left the Council Chambers, I made my way back to the dorm. I tried to clear my mind of Ahsoka, but it wasn't working out so good. After what I just said to her, I don't think I'll be able to ignore my feelings for her.

Everything about her was perfect. She actually reminded me a lot about myself. Everytime I looked at her, I would get a strange feeling and I later realized it was love. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, but we couldn't. I had to get used to the idea of her just being my apprentice and nothing more.

I finally arrived at the dorm and laid down on bed. I stared at Ahsoka's side of the room before closing my eyes.

 _ **Dream\Vision…**_

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw Ahsoka and me at a diner. I could tell by the outside surroundings that we weren't on Coruscant anymore. I was confused if this was a dream or a vision from the future. The next thing we did surprised me, Ahsoka and I kissed. It wasn't a cheek kiss, it was full on mouth to mouth._

" _Anakin, I love you and I don't care if we're Jedi, I want you." She said once she pulled back._

" _I love you too Snips, but are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. "We won't be able to turn back if we decide to be lovers. If the Council finds out about us, the consequences will be severe. We'll probably end up getting expelled from the Order.._

" _I don't care what the Council says or does, I'll always be with you Anakin. I love you more than being a Jedi." We were about to lean into a kiss, but the whole room shook and everything crumbled and everything past me, almost like I was going forward time._

 _Once everything came together, I saw myself on a lava planet with my legs and arms cut off. I looked around my surroundings, but I couldn't see anyone in sight. I thought I was going to die here, but then two clone troopers and a hooded figure arrived and loaded me on a gurney._

 _Afterwards, I saw my burned body on a metal table. There were multiple droids removing the clothes that were burned into my body. They then began putting me in a dark suit which looked horrifying. I heard mechanical breathing and the only thing I was thinking at that moment was Ahsoka._

 _Once again, everything disappeared and formed something else. This time, I saw many images cross my mind. I saw the Jedi Temple on fire, I saw a huge space station, I saw a planet being destroyed, but the thing that scared me was that I saw Ahsoka getting shot and killed by her clone squadron._

 _ **End of Dream\Vision**_

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed after I saw Ahsoka getting killed by her clone troopers. I got into a sitting position rather quickly and knocked my head on Ahsoka's face. I fell back on my bed, and realized I was sweating like crazy.

"Master? Are you alright? What did you see?" She kept asking me the same thing over and over, but I couldn't tell her what I saw. We agreed to put our feelings aside and I was willing to try. Even though it meant we couldn't be together.

"It's nothing Ahsoka. Don't worry about it."

"How could I not worry? Your scream scared me to death and you're sweating like crazy. What did you see?"

"I...I can't tell you Ahsoka." I felt horrible for saying that, but I had too.

"Why not?" She asked surprisingly.

"Because it would make things worse for us okay!" I almost shouted. "I still love you Ahsoka, but I know we agreed to force our feelings aside." She was quiet for a few minutes as I waited for a response from her.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

After what Anakin just said, I realized I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. If he felt the same way about me, I would break my oath as a Jedi.

"Anakin...How much do you love me?" I asked him.

"Ahsoka, I love you more than life itself. I would give anything to see you smile every day." I reminded quiet and thought over what he said. My long silence began to worry him.

"I can't do this anymore Anakin." I said.

"Do what Ahsoka?"

"I can't go on like this. Anakin, I want us to be together." To show him I was telling the truth, I sat on his bed and kissed his lips for the second time. I kept my lips connected on his for the longest time. All he did was stare at me until I pulled back. "If you feel the same way I do, tell me."

"I do Ahsoka!" He said excitedly. "But I thought we agreed that this would destroy us in the end?"

"I don't care anymore Anakin." He scooted over on the bed to give me room to lay down. "I'll stay with you until the end comes. I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Ahsoka. You don't know how happy I am right now." I laid on his bed and traced his face with my fingers.

"Knowing you, you're probably thinking of things for us to do tomorrow aren't you?" He smiled before leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"You'll see tomorrow my Love."

I loved it when he called me Love. We weren't Padawan and Master anymore, now we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Eventually, I cuddled next to him and rubbed face on his chest. I purred into his chest until we fell asleep.

 _ **The next day…**_

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I woke up the next day feeling like I had the best dream of my life. I shifted on the bed a bit, but my body was being held by two orange hands. I looked to my side and smiled as I realized my dream had actually happened. Ahsoka and I admitted our love and we were now together.

I stroke her rear lek, making her moan in her sleep. Her grip on me tighten until she opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello Master. Why are you on my bed?" I laughed as I realized she probably thought she dreamt last night's events.

"Ahsoka, YOU are on MY bed. Don't you remember what happened last night?" She yawned and closed her eyes to focus on last night. When she opened her eyes, I pushed my lips on hers. When I pulled back, she had a smile on her mouth.

"Get dressed Snips, I'm taking you off world for breakfast."

"That's very sweet of you Skyguy. Where are we going?" She asked as she grabbed a new pair of clothes and we changed in front of each other. I turned around while she changed, but I did take a peek when she wasn't looking. _Nice!_

"It's a secret Ahsoka. Trust me, you are going to love it." Once we were done changing, we walked to the hangar and took a ship to Naboo.

 _ **Naboo…**_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I were now on Naboo. He was covering my eyes so I couldn't see where he was taking me. "Anakin, can I look now?"

"Not yet Ahsoka." He said. "Just keep walking forward and I'll guide you to the restaurant."

It's been three hours since we left Coruscant. I was surprised no Jedi saw us leave this morning. Usually, many Jedi are awake early in the morning. Anyways, halfway to Naboo, my stomach was growling from hunger.

"Anakin." I whinned. "I'm hungry, can't we just eat now." We walked a few more seconds before he removed his hands from my eyes.

The restaurant definitely looked the best from any i've seen on Coruscant. It was however, reserved only and I didn't think Anakin could get a table overnight. Anyways, we walked in only to be stopped by a human male.

"Names please." The man said.

"Ahsoka Tano." I responded.

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said. The man checked his HoloPad, but couldn't find our names. Which wasn't a surprise for me.

"I'm sorry sir and madam, but it seems you are not on the list. I must ask you make a reservation before coming here." I was about to run back and leave, when Anakin used the Force on the man.

"We do not need a reservation." Anakin said.

"You do not need a reservation." The man repeated.

"We have a free table at the back."

"We have a free table at the back" The man said before leading us to an empty table.

"Wow Ani, I can't believe you did that!"

"What? I can't treat my girlfriend to a nice dinner." I laughed before leaning over to the table and kissing his lips.

"Anakin, I love you, and I don't care if we're Jedi. I only want you."

"I love you too Snips, but are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. "We won't be able to turn back if we decide to be lovers. If the Council finds out about us, the consequences will be severe. We'll probably end up getting expelled from the Order.

"I don't care what the Council says or does, I'll always be with you Anakin. I love you more than being a Jedi." I leaned over to his face where I gave him a kiss with as much love as I could possibly give. Afterwards, a waiter came to our table and we ordered our food. Especially me who was extremely hungry.

 **Here is the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Requested: LordAlex99**

 **Ok this is part one of maybe two or three parts. Hope you enjoy the update. Enjoy!**

 _ **Two months later...**_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up today the same way I expected, on Anakin's bed with him holding on to me. My face was buried into his chest and I liked the feeling of how warm his body felt. He didn't snore when he slept, but he told me once that he loved how I purred at night.

I felt like with Anakin, I could take on anything with him. Hopefully when this war was over, Anakin and I would be able to leave the Order and love each other the right way. Who knows, we might actually get married and have a family of our own!

I stayed put where I was until Anakin opened his beautiful, attracted eyes. Those blue eyes always gave me the strength to go through the day. I didn't need anything else, just knowing he loves me made my heart skip several beats. The things this man would do for me was breathtaking.

"Good morning Ahsoka," Anakin began, "how'd you sleep? We're you having those dreams again?"

My Lekku darkened as he mentioned that again. Over the past weeks, I've been having sexual dreams about Anakin and me.

I would dream of us in a room filled with scented candles. There would be roses all over the ground leading from the door, to the bed. The room would smell like a flower field and Anakin would lay me on the bed. We would remove our clothing and show our love to each other.

"Yes Anakin," I said, "I can't help it, my mind keeps dreaming of that moment and I want it to become real".

"Ahsoka, you are way too young to do _that._ Do you even know what could happen if we're not safe".

"Yes I know, but I still want us to do it. Don't you want to make love to me?" I asked. He looked surprised by question and just stayed silent.

"I...I umm...I...don't know."

"It's a simple question Anakin," I asked him. "Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

"Yes…" He said after a few seconds of silence, "but we can't do this, not now at least. Get your things ready, we're suppose to leave in an hour."

I had completely forgotten that we were scheduled a mission today. We were suppose to leave for Kashyyk to help out the 41st elite corps from a Separatist attack. As much as I didn't want to go, I had too. The only reason I'm going is because Anakin is coming with me.

I got off the bed I was laying in and grabbed my Padawan outfit that was inside. I thought about teasing Anakin by removing my clothes in front of him, instead of in the refresher. I removed my pajamas I had and let Anakin see my naked body.

He tried to look away, but I knew he couldn't resist seeing me like this. I was hoping I could change his mind about the sex situation, but he made no movement to begin the process. I changed into my Padawan clothes slowly, waiting to see if he would do something, but he didn't.

Anakin got off the bed and changed into his Jedi clothes in front of me. I watched his movements and I knew he was turned on, mostly because his cock was still growing as I watched him change.

"Come on Ahsoka, let's go." Both of us embraced each other and kissed before heading to the hangar.

 _ **Resolute. Heading to Kashyyk**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka and I were on the bridge of the Resolute on our way to Kashyyk. My legion, the 501st, were all onboard and waiting to arrive. I stood next to the window watching the swirls of hyperspace, while I thought of what Ahsoka said before we left.

I've peeked into her dreams before and saw how she dreamt of us making love. I wanted nothing more than to make her dreams come true, but I didn't want another false relationship because of sex. It was bad enough I got cheated on once, I didn't want this relationship to end the same way.

"Master?" Ahsoka replied as she came up behind me. "Are you alright?" We were still on the bridge so we couldn't have an open discussion.

"I'm fine Snips, just thinking of some space techniques to use on the enemy." She saw through that lie and shook her head side to side.

I glanced around the bridge to see many troopers still here. We couldn't talk privately here, but we could use our bond to communicate.

" _We can talk here Ahsoka, there's too many clones. Let's head back to our quarters."_ She shook her head up and down this time then we left the bridge.

We walked side by side, saluting any troopers we saw along the way. When we reached our room, we walked in and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"Now that we're alone," she began, "What's really troubling you Ani?"

"Nothing's troubling me Soka. I'm perfectly fine, just got lost in thought I guess." She separated from my embrace and I saw a frown form on her face.

"So now you're lying to me. I thought we decided to be open with each other from now on. Don't you love me enough anymore?" She looked like she was about to cry, but I closed the space between us and kissed her Monstrals.

"I do love you Ahsoka." I replied. "I will always love you."

"Then why…"

"It's just...something personal Ahsoka. I promise I'll tell you sometime soon, I'm just not ready to say anything yet. I'm sorry." She put her beautiful hand on my cheek and enjoyed her touch.

"It's ok Ani, just know I'm here if you need me. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. Now come and lay with me on the bed."

I did as she wanted and we laid together on her bed. She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck and kissed it. I played with her Lekku until I felt tears coming from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried for her.

"I'm scared Ani." She said as she pulled back and I saw tears roll down her face. "Scared that I might lose you. I worry every time we go on missions. I can't live without you Ani." By now, she had tighten her embrace on me.

"Shh, you won't Ahsoka." I said as I hugged her back and kissed her lips. "I'll fight death if it means staying with you. I love you Soka, love you more than life itself."

She cried even harder onto my chest and I held her the best I could. By the time she was done crying, she was already asleep on my chest. I thought to myself, _maybe Ahsoka was ready to know the truth about my past love._

 _ **Nearing Kashyyk. (Space)**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"You ready Master?" I asked Ani as we were nearing the point of coming out of hyperspace. I was in my red Starfighter while Anakin was in his yellow fighter next to me. We had a private connection in our fighters so that gave us the freedom to talk without everyone listening in.

"You bet I am beautiful." He responded. "Now remember Ahsoka, our squadron must take care of their droid fighters. Once we have an opening, we are to make our way to their command ship and destroy it."

"I know Ani, just be careful, please. I love you."

"Love you too darling, and I'll be careful." He replied. I noticed that he had opened our connection to everyone else. "Alright men, check in."

"Blue one standing by!"

"Blue two standing by!"

"Blue three, checking in sir!"

"Blue four, ready General!"

"Blue five, ready for action General!"

"Blue six here sir!"

"Blue seven, ready to launch!"

"Blue eight, geared up General!"

"Blue nine, ready to scrap some droids!"

"Blue ten, cleared for take off!"

When it was my turn, I decided to tease a little. "Red two, ready on my end. What about you Master?" I turned over to look at him and saw him smirk.

"Red one, all set on my end." He replied, getting the point of what I said." I sensed our Venator-class Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace and Anakin must have sensed it too.

"Alright men, once the hangar doors open, we are to take out as many fighters as possible. Once we have an opening, we are to attack their command ship with all the firepower we can".

Every clone acknowledged the mission and waited until the hangar doors opened. Anakin was the first to leave, followed by me, then the rest of the squadron.

There was a total of six Separatist Frigates, while we had only five Star Destroyers. However, their ships were spread out so we knew they weren't expecting us. We choose to capitalize and our cruisers opened fire on their frigates. The hangar doors were also beginning to open.

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

As the hangar doors were opening, I contacted Ahsoka through our private connection. I said to her one more time, " _I love you Soka."_

" _I love you too Ani, so much."_ Once that was done, I opened our channel to everyone else.

"Alright men, head for their command ship, but be on the lookout for droid fighters."

I was the first to take off followed by Ahsoka then the rest of my squadron. Our cruisers were firing at their frigates and their fighters weren't even coming towards us. My squadron of fighters continued our path and I had a feeling this wasn't good.

We were halfway towards their command ship and there were still no droid fighters. Their frigates were firing at our cruisers, but I didn't see any fighters. I had a feeling this not going to turn out good. Just then, I felt a huge disturbance in the Force and I wondered if Ahsoka felt it too.

"Snips, do you feel that?" I asked her.

"Yes I do Master, what was that?"

"I don't know, but keep an eye out for…"

But I couldn't finish because what happened next shocked even me. Four additional Separatist Frigates joined the blockade and immediately fired at us. Two of my men were shot down after a second and their fighters were finally heading towards us.

"Ahsoka!" I shouted over our channel, "stay close to me".

"Ok Ani." She responded.

I was thinking about turning back, but their droid fighters had our flank covered. The only thing we could do is continue towards their command ship. There weren't as many droids between us and their ship so I thought it was the better choice.

The clones protected Ahsoka and me as we made our way to their ship. There more of our fighters got shot down and we were left with half our squadron. I could see their command ship in view so I boosted my engines. We were close to their ship when I saw Ahsoka's red Starfighter get shot on the wing.

"AHSOKA!"

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"AHSOKA!"

Those were the words I heard as my Starfighter had gotten shot on the right wing. The control panel inside kept beeping letting me to land soon or else the fighter would explode. The only place I could see to land was inside the enemy command ship.

"Ani!" I shouted through our channel, "I'm hit! I have to make an emergency landing in the enemy hangar before my ship explodes."

I piloted my ship carefully towards the hangar as Anakin protected me from enemy fighters. I managed to reduce my speed a bit as my fighter screeched along the floor. I destroyed some droids as I skimmed across the hangar.

Anakin landed his fighter by me and immediately checked on me. He used the Force to break the glass to my Starfighter, pull me out, and laid me on the floor.

"Baby, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"No, I'm fine now that my hero is here." I responded as I pecked his lips with mine. He held the back of my head in place, while I continued my kisses. I could feel his love seep into my body and it was a feeling I never experienced, but enjoyed.

"Ah...so...ka," He said in between my kisses, "we...ha...ve...to...fin...ish...our...mis… sion." I pulled away from him and stood up.

"Alright Ani," I began, "maybe later in our room we can do _other_ things." I winked at him so he knew what I meant, but I knew he wouldn't do _that_ to me.

"Maybe Ahsoka, now come on. We have to destroy this ship first." _He didn't say no, so there was still the possibility of us making love later._

 **Alright sorry for the wait for anyone who was waiting for an update. In case anyone is wondering, I am not giving up on any of my stories. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Requested by LordAlex99**

 **Hope you enjoy the next chapter to Everlasting Love. This is part two of the mission. Enjoy!**

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"So Ani, what's the plan?" I asked him as we walked hand in hand through the ship. "How are we going to destroy this ship?"

"Well since we don't have any explosives, we need to find the weapons room. Once we have the explosives, we plant them in the Main Reactor and make our escape afterwards."

We continued walking through the halls of the ship, destroying any battle droids along the way. He tried to show off for me by disarming droids and using the Force to play with them.

He would smash the droids around using the Force, despite their call for help, which made me laugh and love him even more. When the droid was too beat up, he would destroy it and we would continue to the weapons room. _I was so lucky to be his girlfriend._

When we finally reached the weapons room, Ani and I filled our backpacks with explosives. While we were there I took the opportunity to tease him by kissing him and rubbing my hands on his back. He shivered slightly and the next thing he did surprised me.

He lifted me off the ground and pushed me so my back touched the wall. He attacked me lips furiously with his own. I wrapped my legs around him as he moved his lips to my neck.

"Hmmm….Ani…" I moaned over and over again until I felt him lick my Lekku. _Oh my Force, the bliss!_

As I let him continue his actions, I didn't care where we were. If he wanted to make love here, I would let him and join. I've been fantasizing this moment for months now. We were so close to tearing each other's clothes off when he stopped.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." He replied as he placed me back on the ground. "You are just so irresistible, I couldn't separate myself from you."

"Then let's continue Ani," I said back. "There is no one here but us." I grabbed his shirt and was about to take it off, but he stopped me.

"I told you before Ahsoka, you are too young for that." I was beginning to get angry over what he has been saying.

"I am not too young Ani. I am a 16 year old Jedi. I've risked my life more times than I can count and you think I'm not ready for sex".

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes".

 _ **Later...**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka and I were at the Main Reactor planting the bombs. I told Ahsoka to contact Rex and have a ship meet us in the lower hangar located under the ship. She was still mad at me for not making love to her.

She told me she was ready in the weapons room, but I wasn't sure I was. I hate keeping secrets from her, but I couldn't tell her about my last relationship. Not yet at least.

Once all the bombs were set in place, I set the timer for twenty minutes, which would give us enough time to reach the hangar under the ship. I activated the timer by pressing a button on my wrist before running back to Ahsoka.

"Alright Snips," I began when I found her by the exit, "we got twenty minutes to escape this ship before it explodes. Let's go".

"Fine." She said, not sounding like herself. I knew why it was, but there was no time to discuss this.

I tried reaching for her hand, but she just walked in front of me. We continued walking towards the hangar until we heard an alarm go off.

" _Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All available droids report to the lower levels! Republic forces have been spotted! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_

We were close to being reaching the lower hangar, but Rex contacted me through my comlink.

"General Skywalker!" Rex yelled, "our location has been compromised. We destroyed most of the droids in the hangar and our men are taking care of the rest. We have an alternate escape and one of the men has the location".

"Copy that Rex," I replied, "we'll reach the troopers and met with you there".

I ended the transmission and Ahsoka and I quickly rushed to the lower hangar. When we reached it, I could see about five trooper holding off the remaining droids.

"Ahsoka," I said, "I need you to take care of the droids here while I take care of the droids coming this way".

"Are you sure I'm old enough to handle that Master?" She asked. I looked at her with a confused look.

"What is that suppose to mean Ahsoka?"

"I mean, I'm only 16 years old and that sound really dangerous Master. Are you sure I can handle this on my own?"

I knew what she was doing. She was mocking me for what I said to her earlier in the weapons room. I was going to argue with her, but there was no time.

"Ahsoka, we'll talk about this later".

"Why?" She responded.

"Because we still…"

But I didn't get to finish because we were interrupted by droids from behind us. They opened fire and they managed to hit my mechanical arm.

"ANI!" I heard Ahsoka yell as she tried to defend us both from the droids. She took them out rather easily as I examined by hand.

I could still move my arm and fingers slightly, but it needed adjustments to be completely functional again. It shorted out once in awhile, but I managed to to keep it working. Once Ahsoka destroyed the droids attacking us, she came over to me on the vague of tears.

"Ani, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I used my flesh hand to rub her back. I felt her tears on my shoulder.

"Shh it's not your fault. I should have been paying more attention instead of arguing with you."

We held onto each other for a few more seconds before telling her to help the men. She set me down next to a few crates while she went to help the men out. My arm was still hurting from the shot I had received.

I stood up and watched as Ahsoka and the rest of the men finished destroying the remaining droids. When they were done, Ahsoka led the men to my location. There were six men with her and the leader of them walked behind Ahsoka.

"General Skywalker, I got the location of our other exit." The trooper pulled out a HoloProjector from his belt and showed the location of our exit. It was the docking port at the front end of the ship.

"Alright men, move out."

The men got loaded up and we made our way to the front of the ship. Ahsoka and I walked behind the troopers so it was easy for us to exchange a few kisses on the way.

Our time was running out. We had seven minutes left before the explosives would detonate. We avoided as much of the droids as we could, but the alarm earlier had alerted the droids, making our escape difficult.

When we finally reached the docking port, we had less than a minute to make our escape. I immediately contacted Rex through my comlink.

"Rex!" I shouted through my comlink, "we are at the destination, we need you to open the blast door. We have less than a minute!"

"Right away sir. Activating docking port now".

I waited patiently for the blast door to open. We had less than ten second when the door began opening slowly. By the time it opened, I heard the explosion go off and the ship shake.

"Gateway locked in sir!" I heard one of the pilots say through my comlink.

"We made it." I heard Ahsoka respond in a relief tone.

I looked behind me and I see the blast from the explosion coming towards us. There was no way everyone would make it onboard and have time for the ship to leave unless…

"It's too late!"

I focused my mind on the Force before Force-Pushing Ahsoka and the troopers towards the ship and closing the blast door.

"MASTER!" I heard Ahsoka yell as the door closed.

I focused back on the blast of the explosion and closed the doors. I barely managed to close the blast door behind me in time, and I tried to use the Force to keep the explosion from spreading. The force of the explosion was too much for me to handle, and it burst the door open, sending me flying until I hit a wall.

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I kept punching the control panel for the blast door to open, but it only opened a bit. I looked through the the opening and saw Ani on the floor of the wall unconscious. I used the lightsaber to cut a hole through the door and dragged Anakin to the ship.

Once Ani was safely aboard, I notified Rex to disengage us from the Separatist Frigate. We barely manage to separate in time because the next thing I knew, the command ship exploded and our mission was a success.

Our small ship made its way back to the fleet. We landed in the hangar of the _Resolute_ then Rex and I carried Ani to the medical room. We laid him in the bed as Rex left and the droid performed it's scan.

There was no one in the room for the moment so I pulled a chair next to him and held his flesh hand. The droid hooked him up to the machine and tried to stabilize him. It then proceeded to put a breathing mask on him while the droid worked on his mechanical arm.

" _Please be alright Ani."_ I whispered into his head through our bond. " _You know I can't live without you."_

 **Thanks for reading. And please leave a review. I'm trying to get readers thoughts on how the story is progressing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Requested by LordAlex99**

 **Part 3 of the battle starts now. And there will be a part 4 (final part) of the mission, but that will be the next chapter. Review and don't be afraid to suggest any ideas as well!**

 _ **The next day...**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I woke up on Ani's bed with me by his side. He still hadn't woken up from last night's incident and I was beginning to worry about him. We had to postpone our invasion of Kashyyk because of Ani's injuries. Our fleet had control of Kashyyk's orbit si the droids wouldn't be getting any reinforcements.

I got off the bed and grabbed a clean pair of clothes before walking to the refresher. I set the water nice and warm, but it wasn't the same with Ani in here. Him and I would do everything together, which included showering when it was safe. I washed my body cleaned and did the same with my Lekku.

Normally Ani would wash them for me, but he wasn't awake yet so I tried to wash them myself. It just didn't feel the same anymore, Ani had this feeling of always knowing how to keep my happy. He didn't even have to try because he just had that effect on me.

As I exited the shower and began drying myself I thought of yesterday's mission. Yes we had succeeded in destroying the blockade, but Ani was severely injured during our escape. I kept blaming myself for what happened to him.

If I wouldn't have argued with him as we made our way to the lower hangar, we might have gotten out in time without anyone getting hurt. Ani might not have had to stay behind to save our lives. The more I thought about it, the more I blamed myself.

After finishing drying myself, I changed back into my Padawan clothes and sat beside Ani. After what happened last night, I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to end things between us. If he wanted to be just Master and Padawan, I would understand sadly.

I could see now why he thought I was too young for sex. Maybe he was right to assume that because what kind of mature person pressures their mate for love. Love is something special that both people in the relationship were ready, not just one.

"I'm sorry Master." I replied.

I kissed his lips for what could be the last time before laying down on _my_ bed. The silence of the room got to me and before long, I was knocked out. My thoughts wandered on if Ani would be able to forgive me or would he resent me.

 _ **Later…**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I woke up with an extreme amount of pain. My head was hurting, my body felt like hell, and I had trouble controlling my arm. I looked around the room, but couldn't find Ahsoka. I got off the bed, only to stumble at every step I took.

I held on to the wall and walked to the door of the dorm. I asked the men if they had seen Commander Tano and they replied by saying she was in the mess hall. I slowly made my way to the mess when Rex found me.

"Sir," Rex began, "you shouldn't be walking around. If you need something, you can just com me or the medical droid."

"I need to see Commander Tano," I replied, "I have something to discuss with her and it's urgent."

"She's in the mess hall General, but I think you should rest up. The invasion has been postponed for three more days until you recover so there is no hurry."

"Thank you Rex, but I really need to talk to the Commander...alone."

He was surprised by me having to talk to Ahsoka alone, but he moved aside and let me through. He walked in the opposite direction, while I made my way to the mess. When I got there, the only person there was Ahsoka, who was eating her food.

I walked towards her and when she saw me stumbling, she got off her seat and helped lead me to where she was sitting. She laid me across from where she was before running to get me some food. When she returned, she positioned the plate in front of me before speaking.

"It's so good to see you awake Ani," she almost yelled, "I've missed you. You don't know how long I waited to see your beautiful eyes again."

I reached across the table with my flesh hand and intertwined our fingers. I squeezed her orange hand as she returned the squeeze. She then placed her other hand above ours.

"Ani about yesterday," she began, "I am so sorry about what happened. I thought about it and if want to end what we have going on, I understand."

She looked like she was going to cry, but I just stood up and sat beside her. I used my mechanical hand to lift her chin. I placed my lips onto hers and she returned my kiss. Yes I was shocked at what she said, but that wasn't worth breaking up with. Not even close.

"Why would I _ever_ want to end what we have going on? I love you and not even an argument will ever change that. Besides, one reason I love you is because of your snippy little attitude."

"Really?" She said chuckling.

"Yes Snips." She then moved from sitting beside me to being on me. She sat on my lap with her legs around my waist as we continued our kiss I played and rubbed her Leeku while she held onto my hair. We were so focused on each other that we didn't sense when Rex walked in.

"General? Commander?" He asked nervously.

Ahsoka and I separated our lips, but there was no use of trying to hide what we were doing. Rex was a great trooper and I can only guess what he thought was going on.

"It's not what it looks like Rex!" Ahsoka replied as she tried to separate our bodies, but I wouldn't let her.

"How long has this been going on?" Rex asked.

"Two months," I replied as he stared at Ahsoka and me. Ahsoka had a look of fear in her eyes, but I tried calming her. "Rex, I can understand if you have to tell the Council what you saw here."

"It's alright," Rex began, "your secret is safe with me."

"Are you serious?" Ahsoka asked. Rex nodded his head up and down. Ahsoka quickly separated herself from me, stood up, and gave Rex a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kept thanking him over and over again until I stood up and out my hand on her back.

"You're welcome Commander."

When Ahsoka let go of him, he told us why he was here. Apparently, he was searching for us to let us know that the invasion was postponed for one more day. That gave Ahsoka and me a total of four days all to ourselves. But right now, I needed some rest. My body was hurting again.

Once Rex was finished, I asked Ahsoka to help me back to the dorm and, without a second thought, agreed. She put my right hand over her shoulders and thanked Rex again for everything.

Ahsoka and I then began walking back to our dorm. It didn't matter if any troopers saw us because I could just say she was helping me walk to the dorm. However, when there was no one around, we exchanged a kiss or two before continuing walking.

When we finally reached the dorm, she laid me on my bed and removed my shirt. She checked my all of my chest and body to make sure I was alright before she laid beside me in the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her Leeku before wandering off to sleep again.

 _ **Four Days Later…(Kashyyk)**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka, Rex, and I have just landed on the surface when we were greeted by the 41st Elite Corps. Luminara Unduli was in charge of the Legion and was waiting for our arrival. My three Republic Assault Ships were deploying the 501st as Ahsoka, Luminara, and I were discussing the battle strategy.

The 41st Legion was on the edge of victory, but the remaining droid army had taken control of a city. Luminara's men couldn't get near the city because of their scanners that they had activated. Every time they tried getting close, the troops would be fired with long range cannons, turrets, and droids. If we were to liberate the city, we would have to disable their scanners.

For this part of the mission, I volunteered Ahsoka and me to disable their scanners. When that was done,we would take out the droids in control of the cannons and turrets until the Luminara and our forces joined up to liberate the city. Luminara wasn't sure if I was up to the task, but I managed to convince her I was prepared. Ahsoka and I packed our backpacks before leaving.

 _ **Later…**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Ani and I had been out in the woods for over two hours trying to find the droid's lookout post. The only way to disable their scanners was to take control of the lookout post and make sure the all clear signal was still active. Then we would find out where the scanners were being monitored and disable them.

If we fail to take the lookout post however or the alarm sounded, Ani and I would be forced to retreat and change our plan of attack. We continued to search all over the area until we found the lookout post.

It was a small circular building with four droids guarding the entrance. I could only assume that the interior was where the remaining droids were. If we failed, the first wave of droids would probably be called and arrive seconds later.

"You ready Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I am Ani," I responded, "but are you sure you can still fight? I don't want you getting any more injured than what you already are."

"I'm fine Ahsoka. The sooner we liberate the wookies, the dinner we can leave and spend some time together." I smiled and giggled before giving him a kiss with my lips.

"What was that for Ahsoka?" He asked.

"For good luck," I replied, "now come on, we got a city to liberate."

We separated and hid behind the trees and grass around the lookout post. There was only one entrance so we had no choice on how to get inside. We were planning on how to get inside the base when two of the four droids entered the lookout post. There was only two droids standing guard.

Ani and I thought this was a great chance to attack, but we had to get closer so they would be able to alert the droids on the inside. We went around the building until we were at the side of it. We came out of our hiding space in the woods and sneaked to the side of the building. We carefully walked to the front and still found the two droids there.

"On three Ahsoka," Anakin whispered. I nodded and held by lightsaber close to me. "One, two, THREE."

We both then ignited our lightsabers and quickly took out the two droids guarding the post. Afterwards, we headed inside the building and found about twenty droids inside. We took out four more droids as we entered.

As soon as I was inside, I rushed over to the control panel and took out the three droids commanding the post. I stayed in positioned just in case the other droids decided to call for help. Half of the remaining droids attacked me while the rest attacked Ani.

I used the Force to pull away the blasters from the droids nearby me and destroyed them with my lightsabers. Ani was having a little more trouble so I destroyed some of the droids from behind. By the time we finished destroying the droids, we succeeded in taking the lookout post.

Ani was stumbling as he walked, but when I checked on him, he told me he had just pulled a muscle. He sat down in a chair and rested as I hotwired the all-clear signal to continue transmitting.

I then searched through the information in the control panel and found out where the scanners were being monitored from. They were being monitored from the center of the village the droids occupied. I copied the location into my HoloProjector before Ani and I exited the lookout post.

The village wasn't too far off now so we walked carefully towards it. We walked for about .2 klicks before the village was finally in view. Ani contacted Master Luminara to get the men ready and let us know so we can begin our attack. In the meantime, Ani and I had to stand by.

I was still worried about Anakin because he held his right side with his left hand and I was worried. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. I sensed he was lying so I removed his hand from his side and lifted his shirt. Underneath, he was bleeding out little by little and his side and hand were covered in blood.

"ANI!" I screamed as I quickly reached into my backpack and pulled out a long cloth. I wrapped it around his waist and tightened it a little too much on purpose.

"Ahsoka, that's too tight." He hissed in pain.

"Good, maybe that will teach you not to hide things from me. Why were you trying to hide this from me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," he replied, "I wanted you to be a hundred percent focused on the battle and not get distracted by me. I'm sorry I hid this from you Ahsoka."

I then proceeded to clean the blood off his hand and side with whatever I could find in my backpack. He watched me as I cleaned and laid him down next to a tree. I sat next to him and planted my head on his shoulders.

"Ani I want you to listen to me," I began as he stroke my Lekku, "I don't want us to keep things or secrets from each other. I know you keep things hidden from me so I don't worry, but you make me worry even more when you do that. Think about it, if one day we do decide to get married and raise a family, I'm going to need you to be opened with me all the time. I implore you to be open with me immediately Ani, don't be scared of how I will react. I'll always be with you no matter what."

He stopped stroking my Lekku and his face had a blank expression on it. I recognized that look and it meant he was deep in thought. I tried reaching inside his thoughts through our mind, but he blocked his mind again. I was a little annoyed that he blocked me after I told him to be open with me, but his next words shocked me.

"Your right Ahsoka," he started, "I need to be more opened with you. Which is why...I'm going to let you inside my mind. Anything you want to know, just look for it there."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He shook his head up and down and I used my right hand to touch his forehead and focus on his thoughts through the Force.

It was then that I could see the inside of his mind. I saw him memories as a child and his mother, I saw him arriving to the Temple and training as a Jedi, but the thing I found surprising was the way he felt for Senator Amidala before I became his Padawan. I knew the feeling well because it was the way I felt about him.

I saw his memories of the moments they shared; they kissed, they flirted, and they even made love one time! My heart was thumping fast as I watched him, but I had to force myself out of his mind and he seemed worried about that.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Am I the only person you love?" I questioned him.

"Of course you are. Why would you ask something like that?"

"What about you and Senator Amidala?"

His whole body froze as he searched for an answer. I'll admit I was hurt that he didn't tell me about him and the Senator, but I knew he loved me now. I was just afraid he would leave me for her after what I've just seen.

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I froze as Ahsoka asked me about my past relationship with Padme. I was contemplating not telling her about Padme and me, but then I remembered what she had said moments ago. She wanted me to be opened with her and I needed to tell her sooner or later. Why not now?

I continued stroking her Lekku as she waited for an answer. As painful and devastating as the memory was, Ahsoka deserved to know the truth. I used my free hand to move her body from my side, to her being on my lap with her face towards me. I took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful green eyes before speaking.

 **I bet your all dying to know what happened, but that will be revealed on the next chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Requested by LordAlex99**

 **Sorry for the delay, enjoy the next chapter!**

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"It all happened a month before I met you Ahsoka," I began, "Everything was going perfectly between us, at least that's what I thought. One day, I was called to a mission with Obi-Wan to help the people of Christophsis. I was told it would be a months time before the Separatist would be driven off the planet. The Council informed me I was to leave the next day so I told Padme. So the night before I was to leave, I made a mistake and made love to her."

I must have been squeezing Ahsoka's hand too tightly because I could feel her hand pull away. I looked down at Ahsoka to make sure she was alright and ready to hear more.

"Go on Ani, I need to know what happened so I can help you." She nuzzled her head to my chest as I stroke her rear Lekku. I took a deep breath and held onto Ahsoka before remembering what had happened….

 _ **Flashback….**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Remember Padme, I won't be back for another month, but I'll make sure to contact you to let you know I'm alright. I love you."

"I love you too Anakin," she responded, "now go. I'll be waiting here for my Knight to return."

Before leaving, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before rushing out of her apartment and towards my speeder. I then started my speeder up and sped past all the people of Coruscant. I thought: _The quicker I got back from my mission, the more time I'll have to spend with Padme._

And so, I dashed through the traffic on Coruscant until I arrived at the Jedi Temple. Once inside, I sprinted my way to the Council Chambers where Obi-Wan and I had to report before leaving. When I walked inside I overheard the Masters discussing something about the blockade over Christophsis.

I overheard part of their conversation about how Obi-Wan and I were the only Jedi the Council could spare. Apparently, the most of the Jedi Knights were busy fighting off the droids army elsewhere and the ones available didn't have the experience.

"Masters," I bowed in respect as I entered, "I am prepared to leave, just waiting your request."

"Delayed, the invasion has been," Master Yoda replied, "Trouble breaking through, Master Plo Koon has. Leave today, you will not."

"Of course Master." I responded and left as the Council began discussing about the younglings.I will admit, I was in a jovial mood at the time because I thought I could spend more time with Padme this way.

I pulled out my communicator and was going to contact Padme and tell her the news, but I figured I could surprise her instead. She and me have been dating for over five years now and I was thinking of proposing to her soon. So instead of making contact with her, I spent the next two days making reservations at one of the fanciest and most expensive looking restaurant on Coruscant. After I made the reservation, I even rented a black tuxedo because I wanted this night to be special.

I even asked Artoo to help me with the rings. Now I wasn't going to buy her just any old ring, I wanted the ring to show my love for her. Artoo and I spent an entire afternoon making the rings I had in mind. They were made of actual gold with diamonds going all around it, but in the center was located an immensive heart-shaped diamond. It took time, but at last, I finally had the rings I needed to propose.

After two days passed and I had everything set for my proposal, I took my personal Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor and flew towards Padme's apartment. Since I couldn't land too close to her home without raising suspicion, I landed in the available landing zone and rushed to her apartment.

Along the way, I spotted a female Twi'lek managing a flower shop so I bought the one that had red petals before continuing my way. At last, when I arrived at her apartment, I used the key card that Padme had given me and the door slid open. I expected to see Padme in the living room, but instead I could hear faint noises radiating from the bedroom. I could recognize the sound of Padme moaning, but there was a male sound as well.

I slowly walked towards the door and put my ear to the bedroom door. I could make out a few words that I could hear, "Hmm….Yes….Oh yes….More….I'm close"

I then used the Force to unlock the door and it slid open, inside I found Padme in bed with another man. I immediately dropped the flowers I was holding and Padme seemed to finally notice I was there.

"Anakin!" She shouted, "this isn't what it looks like."

At the moment, I was filled with sadness but also betrayed over what Padme had done. If I caught her cheating on me, who knows how long she's been doing this for. Padme pushed the guy of her and I recognized him as Senator Rush Clovis from the many Senate meetings he's been a part of.

My feeling began transforming from sadness to pure anger. I reached out using the Force and began choking Senator Clovis on the bed. I wanted nothing more than for him to die, but Padme slapped my hand away and I let go of the Senator.

"Stop it!" She kept screaming at me over and over again.

"How could you Padme," I responded in an angry tone, "how could you cheat on me. After everything we've been through, how can you even stand to look at me after what you have done."

"I'm sorry Ani, I got too caught up in the moment. Senator Clovis had come earlier today so we could discuss the war effort. I brought some champagne for us and one thing lead to another, and I ended in bed with him. But I swear to you, Clovis doesn't mean anything to me, I only love you."

I could feel through the Force that she was lying to me about something and I refused to believe her. However, before storming out of her apartment, I looked back at her, "LIAR! YOU KNEW WELL WHAT WAS GOING ON! I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE PADME SO, WE ARE DONE! I HATE YOU!"

 _ **Flashback Over….**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

After what Ani had told me, everyone might expect him to be the one in tears, but it was actually me who was crying for him. Everyone pictured him as The Hero With No Fear, but I was the only one to understand that he actually feared some things. One of which was the fear of losing me, both physically and emotionally.

It was only when I stopped and thinked about it that I understood why he behaved so rashly with me when I first meet him on Christophsis. Over time, we managed to accept each other's differences and learn from one another. He had saved my life more times than I can count and treated me more than just his Padawan before we got together. I was grateful for the man he had become, he didn't even deserve what Senator Amidala had done to him. If I ever saw that witch again, I am going to have a serious talk with her.

"Is that why you behaved so rash when I was assign to you on Christophsis?" I asked, trying to get him to open up with me again.

"Yes," he responded, "after what I went through with Padme, I started to resent every women that I met. I was afraid of trusting any women that looked or even talked to me for the rest of that week. But when I saw you walking down the ramp that day on Christophsis, I felt something inside me ignite but…"

"You were afraid I was going to turn out like Senator Amidala weren't you?" I interrupted him, "you thought I was going to betray you the same way she did so you distanced yourself from me. Was that it?"

"Yes," he replied, "I know it was immature of me to do that, but I couldn't afford to go through what happened with me and Padme again. The first time it happened broke me down emotionally and I started to believe everyone was like her. But after we succeeded our mission on Christophsis and I saw how my actions made you feel, I noticed the error of my ways. I couldn't judge you from my past experiences, I had to give you a chance to prove yourself, even if it meant ending the same way as before."

I pulled my head back from his shoulder and stared at his beautiful blue eyes, "I promise you Ani, I won't betray your trust the way Senator Amidala did. What we have right now is special. I know you have no reason to believe me right now but…"

Before I could finish what I was going to say, I felt Ani's lips interact with mine. His flesh hand held my left cheek, while his other hand stroke my right Lekku. My Monstrals twitched for a few seconds before I kissed him back. I was still in his lap facing him so I used my own two hands to feel his brown hair. I was in no way teasing him, I just enjoyed these kind of moments. Since we were still Jedi, we rarely had any time for ourselves, except during the night when we were in our dorm.

"I believe you Ahsoka," he said once we pulled away from each other, "if I have to put my trust in someone, it's you. Which is why I want to give you something."

He reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a ring. After examining it closely, I recognized it as the ring that Ani had made for Padme when he was planning on proposing. It looked even more beautiful than what he had described to me. I glanced at the heart-shaped diamond in the center and saw it give of a spark.

"Ahsoka, I want you to hold onto this ring for me. If and when we decide to get married, I'll propose to you and if you still have the ring, I will know what your answer is. I love you."

"I love you too and I promise."

I wrapped my arms around his chest again and laid my head on his shoulders. I tried on the ring that Ani had made and I was surprised to see it fit me perfectly. When I touched the diamond in the center with my fingers, I could sense my Master's presence as well as the love and care he put into making this ring. I may be 17 years old, but if he asked me to marry him right now, I would accept without hesitation!

We stayed in the same position as we were in for another ten minutes before Master Luminara contacted us to let us know that the men were ready. I slowly got off of my Master and grabbed my backpack that laid on the floor. Once we were ready, I grabbed my HoloProjector from my belt and together, rushed the center of the village where the scanners were being monitored from.

 _ **Meanwhile….(Outside Wookie Village)**_

 **POV: Luminara Unduli**

As my men and I were in position and waiting for General Skywalker's signal to commence the attack, I had Commander Gree check that his men were prepared, while Captain Rex did the same and waited for Skywalker's signal.

For our plan of attack, we divided the men equally into three groups. Commander Gree led one group, Captain Rex another, and I the rest. The plan was for me and my squad to attack the droids straight ahead, while Captain Rex and Commander Gree attacked from the sides. This way the droids would be forced to split up instead of facing all the droids at once.

"General," Commander Gree replied the comlink, "all my men are prepared and ready to fight on the order."

"Thank you Commander, but we still haven't heard from General Skywalker or his Padawan to commence the attack. Have your men standing by, but ready for battle on my command."

"Yes General."

After an hour of waiting, I began to fear that Skywalker and his Padawan had failed their part of the mission. I hadn't heard from either of them since they left, but I knew I couldn't contact them because the Separatist might hear our conversation. But then, I heard an explosion go off in the direction of the village and my comlink going off.

"General," Captain Rex replied, "I just got word from General Skywalker and Commander Tano, they have destroyed the building where the scanners were being monitored from. They gave the all clear for the attack to commence."

"Very well Captain," After that, I opened our conversation to Commander Gree, "Commander, begin the attack now!"

Once the order was given, all three groups advanced towards the Wookie. With their scanners out of commision, our troops were able to get farther than we could before. The plan worked as it meant because the droids separated into three groups and went in the direction of Captain Rex and Commander Gree.

With the droids split up, it left us with a third of the combined forces and we were able to swiftly enter the village. Most of the Wookies were forced to stay in their homes by the droid army, but the troopers and I managed to take parts of the village slowly. We almost had all the droids driven out, but it seems the Separatist were still in control of the northern section.

 **POV: Rex**

Judging from the way the battle was going, I thought for sure the clankers would be nothing but spare parts by the time the battle ended. However, we had liberated most of the village, but the Seppies made a last stand in the northern sector of the city. Using my Macrobinoculars, I was able to see their position close.

Around their base there were multiple tanks that fired at anyone who tried to advance towards them. There were numerous battle droids, as well as super battle droids and destroyer droids firing at us.

"General Skywalker!" I yelled through my comlink, "we're being outflanked, we need reinforcements!"

"We're on our way Rex! Try to hold out until we get there!"

While we waited for General Skywalker to arrive at our location, my men and I tried to hold our position. We used all available resources we had from droid poppers, to ion grenades. We managed to push the clankers back a few klicks until my men ran out of droid poppers and ion grenades. Luckily for us, Commander Tano and General Skywalker arrived and helped destroy the droids surrounding us.

"Thanks for the help General, you too Commander."

"You're welcome Rex," the General replied, "where's Master Luminara and the rest of the men?"

"We split up into three groups sir. General Unduli is leading one group, and Commander Gree the other. I have their coordinates if you need them."

"Thank you Rex, but I'll need you and your men to take this path we cleared towards their base. Once your take over the base, plant as many explosives as you can and get far away as possible. Here, take the explosives Ahsoka and I have and destroy that base."

"Sir yes sir!"

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

As Rex and his men left to blow up the Separatist base, Ani and I headed to Master Luminara's location. Along the way, I still couldn't believe Rex was helping us by keeping our relationship a secret. Although his loyalty was to the Republic, I felt like me and Ani were more than just companions. Rex seemed to be different than the other clones.

"Alright Ahsoka," Anakin responded, "we need to split up. You go help Commander Gree and I'll stay and help Master Luminara."

"I am not leaving you behind when you injured." I exclaimed in surprised that he thought I would leave him. I didn't care if the whole planet was at risk, I was never going to leave him.

"You have to Ahsoka, it's your responsibility and duty as a Jedi."

"I don't care about the Jedi," I raised the sound of my voice, "I only worried about us. Please, don't leave me alone." As tears began sliding down my face from fear, Anakin wrapped his arms around my back and tried to shush me.

"Shhh, it's ok Ahsoka. I won't ever leave you alone. I'll always be there for you, let's go together then ok? I'm sorry."

He held me against his chest and waited until I was calmed down before he wiped away the tears away from my eyes. Although both of us were still Jedi and were thought not to form attachments of any kind, I felt that I needed him with me all the time. I couldn't separate myself from him in fear that that might be the last time I would see him. If that were to happen, I don't know what I would do.

Once I was ready to move on with the mission, Anakin and I ignited our lightsabers and rushed to Master Luminara's location. It wasn't too far from our location so we arrived there rather quickly. Judging by how hard she tried to charge ahead and failed, I knew she needed help rather quickly.

"Master Unduli!" Anakin yelled so he could be heard over the sound of the battle, "we need to move our troops as far away from the enemy's base as we can!"

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I've sent Captain Rex and his men to infiltrate the base and set up explosives on the inside! We need to move the men as far away as possible for their own safety!"

"Alright Skywalker," she said before ordering the command, "attention all clone troopers, withdraw to a safe distance! The base is going to explode any minute now!"

And as quickly as a lightsaber ignites, all our troops withdrew from battle while Anakin, Luminara, and I held position against the droids. We temporarily disabled their tanks by using ion grenades and fought off the advancing droids. With the troops giving us cover fire, we managed to defeat the first three waves of advancing droids.

After that, all available droids were summoned to our location and we had a bit more trouble. Anakin, being the one who was overprotected over me, got in front of me and defended me. As much as I appreciated the fact that he was trying to keep me safe, I was more worried about him because his injuries weren't fully healed yet. We fought of as many droids as we could before Rex contacted us through our comlink.

"General Skywalker! The explosives are all set and armed to blow in thirty seconds, you must move to a safe distance now!"

"Thanks you Rex." I responded through my comlink.

All three of us then retreated back to where the clones had gone. Exactly thirty seconds later, the entire base went up in flames and the base crumbled. The droids seemed to deactivate and all fire ceased. The men celebrated by cheering and I kissed Ani when Master Luminara and the clones weren't looking.

"We did it Skyguy!" I yelled excitedly jumping into his arms, not caring who saw us.

"We sure did Snips! Thank the Force!"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 **POV: Darth Sidious**

There has been a disturbance in the Force that has been troubling me. Over the past months, I could sense Skywalker's feeling towards his Padawan getting stronger each day that passes. Ever since Padawan Tano's trial at the Senate, those two have become more attached than what they had before.

This action has force me to revise my plan of wiping out the Jedi. It was clear I could no longer use Senator Amidala to convince Anakin to join me, but perhaps his Padawan will do.

To be certain, I must postpone Order 66 and keep the Clone War going while I meditate on this matter. One way or another, the Jedi will be destroyed and the galaxy shall be mine!

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Anakin and Ahsoka's love continue to grow? Will Rex be able to keep their secret? Will Sidious somehow prevail at the end? Leave a Review and let me know your thoughts on what will happen and what you want to see. I might even include some of your thoughts into the story if it fits. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Requested by LordAlex99**

 **Sorry about the wait everyone, but I've gotten a new chapter out. Hopefully you enjoy it and I hope to hear your thoughts on it soon! Enjoy!**

 _ **Three Days Later….(Jedi Temple)**_

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

It's been three days since Ani and I returned from our mission on Kashyyk. The days following that, we would spend the days in our dorm locked away from any other Jedi. Nothing much happened between us, we would just wake up together, shower together, and even get breakfast from the mess hall together. We might as well enjoy these type of moments while we could because who knows when we'll receive our next mission.

 _Oh, there was so many things I still needed to do before Anakin came back._

Those were my thoughts this morning ever since I woke up. Over the past three days, Anakin had waken up extremely early to look for a place for us to enjoy some alone time together. Of course it couldn't be just any place, it had to be somewhere we wouldn't get caught by the Jedi or Senators.

I had gotten a transmission from him a few moments ago saying he had found a place for us and I was overjoyed by the news! Now we would be able to leave the Temple and have some fun like I've heard some citizens of the Republic saying. So while I waited for him to return, I began getting ready.

First, I grabbed a clean pair of garments and entered the shower where I showered. I began with my Lekku and Monstrals by washing them gently, but thoroughly at the same time. I've heard Ani tell me many times before he loved me just the way I am, but I still wanted him to see and feel me at my best.

Anyways, after my shower, I walked back out to the room and dried myself there. Because my species had Lekku instead of hair, it was easier and quicker for me to dry the rest of my body. Once that was done, I grabbed one piece of clothing and began dressing myself myself carefully.

Next, I got out a box that was full of makeup and other accessories that many women wore. I've done a bit research on human females and apparently this was one of the things they would put on their face to make them look more beautiful. I didn't understand it, but I did want to look my best for when Anakin returned.

The only problem I had now was that I didn't know too much about this. I had bought this makeup kit yesterday when Ani was out, but I didn't have a chance to ask the store associate how to use this. In addition, I didn't know any human females on Coruscant that could help me. The only solution was to search the HoloNet for instruction on this.

I must've searched for over half an hour before I finally came across a video that helped. I watched the clip properly and did exactly as they said to my face, but I still didn't feel comfortable with all the powder and liquids on my face. By the time I finished getting everything into place, Anakin had com me again to say he was right outside the Jedi Temple.

After I ended his transmission, I quickly put all the makeup and the accessories back inside the box and hid it under my side of the room. Then, I made sure everything on my face was still in place before laying back on Ani's bed and pretended to study my HoloCards from the Jedi Library. When my Master finally arrived, I dropped what I was doing before rushing over to him.

He put out his arms in front of him and I jumped him without any sign of hesitation, "Thank the Force you're back, I've missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you Snips!" He said as he kissed my lips and used his hand feel my face. He must've felt the powder on my face by how he was feeling the rest of my face, "Umm Soka, what's all over your face?"

"It's just some makeup I bought," I answered, "I know how much human males like it when their other half wears this stuff and I wanted to surprise you. Well, what do you think? Do you think I look even more beautiful than before or what?" I did a little spin in place so that he was able to see my fresh new clean self.

"Soka you don't have to wear this stuff to impress me. You're amazing and I love you just the way you are, not because of what you wear or what you do."

To prove his point, he lifted his hand and traced over my facial markings on my cheek as well as above my eyes before leaning down for a kiss. My tongue explored his mouth while my hands felt his smooth hair above his head. He retaliated by moving my body closer to him until there was absolutely no space left between us.

For a moment, I wished we could always stay like this and be able to display our love openly without worrying of being caught. I still didn't get why attachment was forbidden by the Council, Ani and I were still our usual selves and we hadn't show signs of falling towards the Dark Side. If anything, we've gotten stronger and more in tune with the Force.

"Ahsoka," Anakin began me, "I know how you feel about the attachment rule, but there's nothing we can do about it. Once this war is over, maybe we'll tell the Council about our relationship and face the consequences together."

"You promise? I don't think I can hide my feelings for you forever, especially from Master Kenobi. I think he's starting to sense something between the two of us."

"Don't worry him Snips, I'll handle it. Now go wash the makeup off your face so we can leave."

He kissed me one more time on the lips before I rushed into the refresher and washed my face with water. All the powder and ink that was on my face and eyebrows was slowly washed away as I kept splashing myself with water. A few minutes later, I was back to having my original orange skin color and face markings.

"So Ani," I asked after I dried my face and exited the refresher, "where exactly are we going tonight?"

"Well I tried searching downtown Coruscant and a few hidden places I knew, but they all seem to have some connection with the Jedi or the Senate. However, I did find a place in the Coruscant Underworld, but it's not necessary the safest place."

"I think I can handle myself Skyguy," I answered, "so what's this place you're talking about like? Is it a hangout spot, an alleyway, or some kind of establishment?"

"Not necessarily Snips, it's a club\bar where many citizens go to drown themselves of their problems. Mostly everyone inside is intoxicated, but the good news is that nobody there is acquainted with the Temple or the Senate."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Afterwards, I took hold of his hand and we exited our shared quarters. We ran through the halls of the Temple, not caring who saw us until we reached the Jedi Hangar. Once there, Anakin and I boarded the _Twilight_ and flew off towards the underworld.

 _ **Later….(Coruscant Underworld)**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

As Ahsoka and I neared the club that I had told her about, my mind was really considering turning back right now. Not because I was afraid or scared, but because the entire lower levels reeked of an unpleasant smell and the people there acted like animals.

Everyone would fight each other and one person even tried murdering someone out in the open. Fortunately for that guy, Ahsoka intervened before I was able to reach for my lightsaber and cut the man's hand off. That's just how Ahsoka was, she would try reasoning at first, unlike me who always resorted to the lightsaber.

Anyways, we continued our walk to the club until we arrived shortly afterwards. When we entered, the first thing we noticed were the many male drunkards hanging out and about. The second thing we noticed was that the very few females there were dancing for the men inside. It was not hard to guess that everyone inside was either drunk or close too.

Either way, I lead Ahsoka to one of the free booths the bar had and sat down. The music inside the place was loud, but at least no one would be able to hear Ahsoka and me talk. A waitress came over with a notepad and I ordered my drink for the evening, "I'll just take a glass of the strongest wine you got please."

"I'll take the same thing as him thank you." Ahsoka replied.

Honestly, I was not expecting that to come out of Ahsoka's mouth. She was only seventeen years old and probably too young to drink any of that wine. When the waitress left to go fetch our drinks, I tried talking to Ahsoka about the situation.

"Umm….Snips? I'm not really fond of the idea of having you drink that stuff. You're not even old enough to be drinking that anyway."

"It'll be fine Ani," she responded with a smile, "like you said, there's nobody here who is going to catch us and report us to the authorities. Besides, it's only one glass and I don't think that will have any effect on me."

"I-I guess you're right, but only the one glass. I don't want to be the one here supporting underage drinking or letting my Padawan get drunk."

She agreed with me and the both of us talked and acted like a regular couple would. We would hold hands, kiss, drink, and even flirt with the other and we didn't have to worry about a single thing. At some point during the night, my senses must've dulled and I lost thought of what we were doing.

Ahsoka and I finished about ten glasses each of the wine that we had ordered earlier that night and did some rather dumb things. For starters, Ahsoka actually dragged me out of my seat and danced with me in front of everyone. Not just any dance, but a seductively dance and I went along with it.

The second thing she did was ask one of the performing girls for something and the performer took Ahsoka past a door that left to the back of the bar. When they returned, I was left in complete amazement at what Ahsoka was now wearing. My mouth was literally watering and I had no control at the moment.

Instead of her usual Jedi outfit, she was now wearing only a few pieces of clothing that revealed too much of her. For starters, she was only wearing a copper bra with a curved, plunging neckline that fastened behind the neck and back with a string. By wearing this, the upper portion of her breast were revealed which I tried to avoid looking.

As for the bottom area, she wore a copper plate that was shaped in the form of underwear while a red loincloth covered the back and side areas. Not to mention she was also wearing high-heeled leather boots. All this time, I had trouble resisting not to look at her but I lost when she walked towards me and moved my face to look at her.

"Well Skyguy," she began obviously not knowing what she was doing, "what do you think of me now. Changed your mind about me being too young to perform certain activities?"

Unlike her, I still had a bit control over myself but she kept making it harder for me. She actually went as far the right side of her bra so that her right breast was completely exposed. It didn't stop there though, she grabbed my flesh hand and placed it on her right breast.

"Go ahead, feel them. Tell me what you think Master." She replied in a seductive voice.

My hand must've had a mind of it's own because it began feeling her breast without having me to think about it. Even through my glove, I was able to feel how round and smooth they actually felt. My fingers even went as far as to pinch her nipple slightly, causing Ahsoka to let out a moan in the process. Thanks to the noise around us, no one picked up on what Ahsoka had just said.

"I-I think….their….umm…."

"Go on," Ahsoka directed me, "their what?"

"Their….nice….sexy even…."

"Glad you thought so Master, and what are you going to do about them?"

The rest of that night was a blur and I couldn't remember much of what happened. What I was a hundred percent sure of was that nothing between Ahsoka and me happened, I somehow managed to control myself and keep Ahsoka and me in check. The last thing I do remember was carrying a certain Togruta who was asleep, back to the _Twilight_ and laying her on the bed available. I joined her a few seconds later and cuddled my face into a pair of Lekku and Monstrals.

 **So sorry for the wait, but I've been writing for many stories and just now getting to this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave me your thoughts. REVIEW!**

 **P.S: For anyone who is wondering, nothing went on with Anakin and Ahsoka towards the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Co-Author: LordAlex99**

 **New Chapter! This chapter is going to be a bit different than the rest I have written. More details at the end! Enjoy!**

 _ **The Next Day….**_

 **POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my communicator beeping on the nightstand next to the side of the bed. Right in front of me however, was a certain Togruta wearing what I recognized now to be a gold slave's bikini dress. Not only that, but my arms were wrapped under her pair of Lekku while my hands hung on top of an orange pair of breast.

When the sound of my comlink was too much for me to handle, I slowly withdrew my arms away from Ahsoka. The problem however, was that Ahsoka didn't want that because she would stir at every move I made. I loved that she wanted me to stay like we did, but I knew if I didn't answer my comlink soon, someone would catch onto my relationship with Ahsoka.

When I finally got my arms and hands off her, I got off the bed while Ahsoka flipped over so her front was facing me. She extended her right hand and searched for what I guessed was me, so I grabbed a pillow and put it in my place where she cuddled with it. Afterwards, I grabbed my comlink and took one last look at Ahsoka before walking out of the room and answering the transmission.

"Anakin where are you?" I heard my former Master say through our connection.

"What do you mean Master?" I asked feeling a slight headache from drinking a bit too much last night.

"I thought you might've forgotten," Obi-Wan answered back, "which is why I contacted you to remind you. Senator Amidala has requested to the Council that you escort her back to her home planet of Naboo while she attends to some business there. The Council debated it and decided to send you and Ahsoka on this mission."

"Isn't there someone else who can take this assignment for me Obi-Wan?" I replied after hearing about the mission.

After everything that had happened between Padme and me, I was not looking forward to ever seeing her again. Obviously, Padme did not feel the same as me if she had requested for me to escort her. Whatever feelings and emotions that I had for her in the past were now gone and buried away forever.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but the Council's orders stand. Now, you and Ahsoka are to meet with Senator Amidala's ship at the Senate's landing platform in less than an hour. I suggest you two hurry and arrive in time, Obi-Wan out!"

Afterwards, I ended our transmission through our comm and angrily hit the wall next to me with my mechanical hand. I managed to make a barely visible bump in the wall, but I didn't care since it was my ship. Then I remembered about Ahsoka and tried to calm myself for her before walking back to the room where we had slept the night before.

I entered and I could still see her sleeping and clutching onto the pillow just like before. As I neared myself closer to her, I was able to get a better view of how peaceful and beautiful she was during her sleep that I had never seen before.

For starters, I could see her right and left head-tails hanging out in front of her above the pillow she was cuddling. In addition, her arms were wrapped around the pillow like a mother that was protecting her child from something. I recognized this because it was the almost the same way my mom would hold me back on Tatooine when I was younger. The rest of her body was covered up by the blanket which was probably for the best considering she wasn't wearing her usual Jedi outfit.

Somehow, I lost track of time just watching her that I realized we only had thirty minutes to meet up at the Senate building. Being careful and quickly, I stroke her rear Lekku while shaking her awake with my other free hand. She slowly opened her eyes, yawned, stretched her arms before sitting up, causing the covers to fall from her upper body.

"Good morning Ani!" She replied at first then held her forehead with her right hand and making a painful noise. The sound that she made worried me since I've never seen her make a sound like that in the time we were together.

"You feeling alright Snips?" I asked as I sat next to her on the bed and intertwining my hand with hers.

"Not really, my head hurts and…." she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she looked down and saw what she was wearing. As quickly as she could, she covered herself up with the blanket and I could she her Lekku darkening, "What happened? Why am I wearing this? Did we….?"

"Relax, everything is fine. Nothing happened. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Not really, the only thing I remember is you and me going to a club and I think we danced?"

"Not exactly Snips."

I then began explaining to her everything that had happened the previous night. I told her about how she managed to get a bit drunk and about our seductive dance we performed. Then I mentioned how she managed to get into that outfit she was wearing and about how she forced my hand onto her breast and I pinched it.

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

As my headache continued to grow slightly every second that passed, Anakin explained to me everything that had happened last night since I couldn't remember. I almost couldn't believe what I had done, especially the part about me putting on this slave's bikini outfit and forcing him to touch and feel my breast.

Normally I wouldn't have mind doing that for him, but I didn't need all the drunkards eyeing me and fantasizing about me. Just the thought of that made me sick to my stomach and blush out of embarrassment.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid at the party that I wasn't suppose too?"

"No you didn't, I managed to keep the both of us at bay the rest of the night. I got to admit though, I never would have pictured you to be such an amazing dancer."

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me or my species Ani. There's many other things that ugh….." I couldn't even finish the rest of my sentence due to the amount of pressure my head was putting on me. I fell back due to that, but Anakin quickly caught me with his mechanical hand.

"AHSOKA!"

At first, he was scared to death for me until I reassured him I was fine and that I had awaken feeling like this. It didn't take him long to realize what was wrong and he explained it as a hangover. According to him, it was caused from drinking too much but he mentioned I was lucky to only have a headache since there were far greater worse effects that could've affected me.

To help me, he rushed to get me a glass of water before beginning to explain to me about the mission we were assigned to, "Before I say anything Snips, know I am not happy about this mission either, but Obi-Wan made it perfectly clear we have no other choice."

"It'll be fine Ani," I reassured him, "we can handle anything the Council throws at us. What's our mission?" He didn't respond for a minute or two and I wondered how hard could this mission actually be? Eventually, he did speak and briefed me on our assignment.

"We are to protect and escort Padme back to her home planet of Naboo while she attends to some business there." After he had finished saying that one sentence, I couldn't believe we had actually been assigned that. After everything she did to him, the last thing I wanted to do is see or hear her name mention.

"No!" I screamed back at him and throwing the blankets angrily to the ground, "I'd rather join the Dark Side and become a Sith than agree to this! Look at what she's done to you, to us! Why in the galaxy would you ever want to see that traitor again!"

"Hey I'm not fond of this either, but this is an order from the Jedi Council. Everything will be fine, let's just get this over and done with as soon as possible." Instead of agreeing with him immediately, I crossed my arms around my chest and refused to move from the spot on the bed where I was.

"Come on Ahsoka,"he began to beg as he rubbed my back, "I don't think I can handle this without you being at my side. I need you."

In order to convince me, he continued to beg constantly and even kissed the Lekku and Monstrals on my head. I could feel his smooth lips every time they made contact and I tried to resist the best that I could. Eventually, I couldn't withstand it any longer and I willingly agreed to his request.

"Alright Ani I'll go, but if that Senator tries anything I won't hesitate to strike her down with my own two lightsabers."

For a second, he thought I was joking and laughed until he noticed the serious look on my face. Afterwards, he left to pilot the _Twilight_ towards the Senate Landing Platform where we would meet up with the escort ship, while I change into my Jedi garments. Luckily for us, we arrived just in time and everyone boarded the Nubian Royal Starship before taking off and flying to Naboo.

 _ **Later….(Naboo Starship)**_

 **POV: Padme Amidala**

When I first heard confirmation about Anakin escorting me back to Naboo, I was overjoyed as I thought of this as a way to get him back. Unexpectedly, his Padawan had come along as well which made things even difficult. I tried to talk to him, but I could never find a moment with him and me alone.

At least, not until I gave my guards other priorities and repeatedly kept bothering Anakin by sending him many messages on his comlink. For a ship as small as this on however, it sure took him a while before he finally arrived at my room and I pulled him in before anyone could see us.

"What do you want Padme," he replied sounding like he wasn't fond of being here, "if it doesn't involve the mission, I have nothing to say to you."

"Come on Ani, don't be like that," I said as I stood in front of the door preventing him from walking out, "you're still mad about what happened with me and Clovis aren't you?"

"Of course I'm still mad, and don't call me "Ani" anymore Padme. You no longer have the right to call me by that name." After that, he tried to move me out of the way, but I was not moving much from my position.

"I still love you Ani, please forgive me. I've change the last few months and I even broke up with Clovis. If you come back to me, things will be completely different than what they were before, I promise."

"I'm sorry Padme, I just don't feel the same way towards you anymore the way I did before." Not giving up so easily, I kept trying to talk him into getting back together again with promises of love and trust.

Overall, I didn't need to be Force User to know he was hiding something from me during the conversation. During the time we were together, I trained myself to know everything he was feeling and what he wanted at a particular moment just by his voice and his actions.

For example, he barely made any eye contact during our discussion and he tried to keep his distance from me. In addition, he didn't speak much at all and I'm pretty sure he was ignoring everything I was saying. But what I couldn't figure out was how in the galaxy was he not sad or disappointment of not having a women with him.

Towards the end of our talk, I could tell I hadn't made any progress with him and this wasn't going to work. I needed more than just words, I needed to show him I was telling the truth and that I still loved him. Which is why when he attempted to leave, I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his as the door behind me slid opened.

 **POV: Ahsoka Tano**

 _It's been awhile since Anakin had left to settle things with Padme._ Those were my thoughts as I laid on the bed of our room aboard the escort ship.

According to him, that dumb Senator had been leaving numerous messages into his comm to the point it was disturbing any time between us. This caused him to go and confront her one last time while I waited for him back in our room. However, he had been gone longer than I expected and I was beginning to worry.

As a result, I got off the bed, grab my lightsaber just in case, and made the short trip to the Senator's room. Standing outside, I could hear the pleas of Padme begging my Ani to take her back and Anakin denying it. I felt very comfortable with the situation and I was going to return to our room when I heard a kissing noise coming from inside.

Instantly, I opened the door with the Force and inside, I saw the two kissing mouth to mouth. The moment I saw this, I thought I could feel my heart beginning to shatter, along with all of my sanity. That was until I took a closer look and noticed Anakin was trying to push her off while Padme tried to stay in her position.

It was clear to me that Anakin had seen me, but I wasn't too sure about the Senator. Not wanting to risk our relationship, I slid the door to a close and hurried back to the room I was in before. It literally took every single last piece of me not to strike Padme down after everything she had done and was trying to do. A minute or two after I returned to the room that we were sharing, Anakin arrived and rushed over to me.

"Ahsoka, I can explain what happened! Just listen to me!" From the way he was sweating and speaking rapidly, I knew he was nervous about what I saw with him and Padme. However, he didn't need to explain anything to me because I trusted him completely no matter what.

"Hey, it's o…." But my mouth was covered by his flesh hand before I had a chance to finish.

"Please don't break up with me, let me explain!"

"Ani, I underst….."

"Listen, she forced herself on me alright! I was trying to push her off me when you walked in and saw what was happening! She came on me! I was resisting her! I don't love her! I love y…."

Not letting me finish a single sentence I was trying to say, I removed his hand from my mouth and pressed my own lips against his to quite him. He was startled for a second or two, but gave in only to have me break away so I could speak.

"Ani, I understand. You don't need to explain yourself to me, I know you would never betray me the way she did to you. I can guess what happened."

"Y-You mean, you're not going to break up with me or demand evidence that I'm telling the truth?" He asked surprisingly.

"Of course not! I told you this before, what we have is special and that love is trust. If we are to make this relationship work, I need to trust you a hundred percent of the time. I love you Anakin!"

And for the first time since I've been his Padawan and lover, I could see real tears fall down his eyes. To me, those tears shine like the kyber crystal in our lightsabers and I could feel through the Force our bond had grown even more. He cried and stared at me in amazement before I decided to drag him to the bed and lay next to him.

 *******NOTICE: Here is where the chapter becomes different. For the next chapter, you get to decide what you want to see in the next chapter. Here are the two options.**

 **OPTION A: A sorta sex scene. What I mean is it won't be full on sex, but will have Ahsoka and Anakin first "love" in the story. Not too many detail because I don't want to ruin it just in case you want this option. This will be different than any sex scenes I have written.**

 **OPTION B: No sex scene yet. What I mean is that there will be no sex or anything for Ahsoka and Anakin yet. Eventually there will, but these options will be for the next chapter.**

 **There it is, vote which option you want to see and I'll begin writing the chapter September 15. That's about three weeks to vote and I'll go with the option with the highest vote. Good Luck! (One vote per person)**


End file.
